shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Kayoken
Kayoken was the son of Karion, Lord of Naru Clan and identical twin brother of Kakadora. Where Kakadora was a great warrior, Kayoken’s expertise was in strategy. He possessed a frightening intellect and was able to make elaborate plans that always bore success. Because he was the second born, he was passed over for Kakadora to be Lord of the Naru Clan. This was actually a relief to him, since he viewed the responsibility that came with being a Saran Lord as a hassle and preferred to fly under the radar doing his own thing. Instead, he would help his brother behind the scenes, helping him navigate the intrigues of the Holy Order while avoiding being a target himself. This all changed when Kakadora told him about a weird prophet he’d met who told him that a son of Naru would kill the Holy Ghost. When Kakadora’s son was born with S-Class power, Kayoken realized that the prophecy was real and that the Ghost would act against them. They faked the child’s power rating to make him look like a reject and sent him away from Kazan. Not long after this, Kakadora was killed on a mission, but Kayoken knew that he had been personally assassinated by the Holy Ghost. Since Kakadora was believed to have died without issue, the Lordship of the Naru Clan fell to Kayoken. He was able to outmaneuver the Holy Ghost to avoid being killed himself. Over time he settled into his position as Lord of the Naru Clan, taking a mate Moira and fathering two daughters, Katari and Kara. Realizing that the Ghost was still after the Bloodstone, Kayoken decided he needed to be stopped. He began conspiring with Arisada of the Sarada Rebellion to give the Stone to him. Hoping to throw the Ghost off the trail, he sold his daughters (who he had hidden a clue as to the Stone’s location with) and passed along to Arisada the instruction that the key to the Stone’s hiding place was with his brother’s rejected son. It was not long after this that Kayoken was himself killed by the Ghost, but he had set into motion the events that would lead to the Ghost’s ultimate defeat. 'Powers and Abilities' Write the first section of your page here. 'Trivia' - While most Saran Lords had a pendant with their Clan symbol on it that they would affix to their left shoulder, Kayoken never had his family's since his brother had given it to his infant son and sent him away with it. John's possession of this acted as the key to the secret Naru Crypt where the Bloodstone was hidden and made him the recognized heir to the Naru Clan over Kayoken's own daughter Kara (though really neither were interested in assuming the Lordship). - Kayoken was a master of arcana and left numerous arcana traps in the catacombs which lead to the Bloodstone's hiding place. - Because Kayoken and Kakadora are identical twins, John says he and Kara are more like half siblings than cousins, which leads him to throw up.